


Pinky Promise

by pyromaniac_skeleton



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alien and human relations, Beverly Marsh - Freeform, Bill - Freeform, Bill Denbrough - Freeform, Blood, Clownfucker haters also don’t interact, Eddie Kaspbrak - Freeform, F/M, Gore, I’m fragile, Mike Hanlon - Freeform, OC x Canon haters don’t interact, Pennywise is his own tag, Promises, Richie Tozier - Freeform, Slow Burn, Stanley Uris - Freeform, Stockholm Syndrome, Vaguely NSFW sometimes, What am I doing, alien - Freeform, corruption of innocence, coulrophilia, edward kaspbrak - Freeform, georgie denbrough - Freeform, geroge denbrough, implied nsfw, implied stockholm syndrome, really slow burn, robert gray - Freeform, stan uris - Freeform, why am I doing this, william denbrough - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromaniac_skeleton/pseuds/pyromaniac_skeleton
Summary: Velda seems to have a clown problem on her hands as some alien entity begins to stalk her, constantly reminding her of some kind of “promise”. A promise that she does not remember making. When familiar faces start to show up in Derry and Velda begins to remember bits of her past, she must deal with the fact that she had made a very grave mistake when she was younger. And now, she has to face the consequences that come with keeping or breaking your promises.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first story here and it’s already something weird. Hah. Don’t expect updates too often, not because I don’t have the motivation to write or something, I’m just really embarrassed about posting my stuff. XD Anyways, clownfucker haters don’t interact! And OC x Canon haters also don’t interact! You saw the tags! As much as I love the UwU soft Penny that people write, I wanted to do a story where he’s just The WorstTM.
> 
> https://youtu.be/tf1-PsDCPbk <— I feel like this song really explains them sometimes. XD

Red balloons. Hundreds of them. Children’s laughter. How eerie. Screams of terror. Even worse. A face...

Is that a clown?

Velda woke up with a start, limbs flailing and tangling with her blanket as she fell off her bed and onto the hard floor. Her heart pounded wildly in her rib cage as her brain tried to process what just happened.

What kind of dream was that?

Sitting up, she wiped the cold sweat off her forehead. That clown... he seemed... familiar.

Velda rubbed tiredly at her eyes before she plucked her glasses from their perch on her nightstand and set them on her face, slowly letting her vision adjust. As her vision became clear, she reluctantly checked the time, hoping that it was at least a reasonable hour where she could either go back to sleep or start her day

6 a.m.

Velda sighed. No such luck, it seemed. Too early to be her usual wake-up time and yet too late to be going back to sleep, lest she wanted to wake up in the late afternoon and mess up her sleep schedule. Again.

Setting her phone back on her nightstand, Velda stood up and stretched, hearing and feeling her bones pop and crackle as she sighed in contentment.

However, she paused mid-stretch when she heard an odd little giggle coming from her closet.

Velda felt a small pinprick of fear arise as she slowly put her hands back down, hesitantly turning her head in the general direction of said closet.

Huh, that’s funny. She usually closes the closet doors fully, for some unknown reason, it frightened her when its doors were left ajar. 

And... did she own a cat? When did she own a cat?

A glowing pair of yellow eyes watched Velda almost gleefully from the darkness within the closet, it’s light piercing the darkness of the room and her heart with it’s almost predatory-like gaze. Velda felt her heart sink as another creepy giggle erupted from within the closet.

Her own nerves caused her to let loose a shaky laugh of her own and “What the fuck,” was all she could whisper as the closet doors begin to creak open even wider.

She did not own a cat.


	2. Remember Your Promise

Oh fuck, I thought as my knees begin to wobble, threatening to buckle right then and there. This can’t be happening. This is just a dream. A stupid dream.

More like a nightmare, a little voice inside my head whispered sinisterly. It did not sound like my voice. More like someone or something else’s.

As I eyed the thing hiding inside my closet, I tried to will my legs to move. To work. To do something! Alas, they felt as heavy as lead within that moment as more shivers travelled down my spine in quick succession.

I felt puny. Weak, like prey. Those glowing orbs continued to watch me, without ever once, blinking.

This... creature, it felt eerie. Almost inhuman.

Slowly, almost as if taunting me, a gloved hand emerged excruciatingly slow from within the closet. It’s stark white colour standing out, just as brightly as the creature’s eyes, in the constricting darkness. It’s hand looked oddly human. In fact, it could likely pass off for a human’s. If not for the fact that the glove it was wearing fit so snugly, without a single wrinkle or flaw to be seen, almost like it was a second skin. Or... was it, it’s skin?

Another laugh echoed around the dark room, as more and more of the creature begin to appear. An arm appeared, followed by a leg, then a torso, and lastly, a head. Caked in cracking white makeup, it’s forehead was bulbous, orange tufts of wild hair adorned its head, like a lion’s mane.

The creature’s head was bowed ever so slightly, but there was no denying the red stripes that lead from its painted, blood red lips to its forehead, like a too long smile. I felt my heart drop as my blood ran ice cold.

It was the clown from my dream. It was... IT.

It stretched itself to it’s full height as it fully stepped out of my closet. Oh god, this thing is huge. The clown shook, almost like a dog, the loud jingle of bells dotted all over its Victorian-esque costume ringing in my ears. It looked like a doll, with puffy sleeves and a large, ruffled collar. The silver of it’s costume was dull and it looked almost like it could be a moving and living shadow.

Bowing in a very stiff manner, the clown flashed a quick grin, “Hello Little One, long time no see.”

The clown’s odd voice shook me to my core, it’s lips moved but it was like the creature did not understand the words that it uttered. It’s buck eye most prominently caught my eye, however, it made the clown look almost like a demented bunny. Everything about this “clown” screamed unnatural and weird, and it set off the loudest warning bells inside my mind.

The clown laughed as it took a step towards me, it’s long legs giving it the advantage of having a wide stride, “Come now, don’t tell me that you forgot your dear ol’ friend, Pennywise the Dancing Clown! Did you?”

If I run, this thing will eventually catch me. But if I try and fight back... My eyes darted wildly from side-to-side, searching desperately for something that I could use to defend myself with, as I slowly begin the back away from the clown.

However, it seemed to catch onto my plan as it narrowed its eyes and smirked, seemingly mocking my pitiful attempt to evade it.

Before I could even blink, the clown had closed the space between us with a low snarl, wrapping the entirety of it’s bony hand around my ankle and pulling, sending my entire body tumbling to the ground in one swift yank.

Groaning, I squeezed my eyes tightly shut as my spine throbbed in pain. I am so going to feel that for the next few days. 

“Oh, whoopsie-daisy!” The clown cackled gleefully, “Looks like somebody’s still a clumsy, clumsy, little girl!”

I contemplated keeping my eyes shut as the clown continued to giggle at my misery. If I am going to die, do I really want to look at my killer? Especially since this... thing looks like BooBoo the Fool? 

My decision was made for me, however, as I felt the clown’s iron grip let go of my ankle and travel up my leg to roughly grasp both of my thighs with it’s hands. My eyes flew open in shock as the clown used its inhumane strength to practically drag me across the floor until he was looming over me, golden eyes boring into my own blue orbs that certainly dulled in comparison.

Wincing at the sharp pain, that’s gonna leave a mark, my body begin to involuntarily tremble with fear as the clown invaded more and more of my personal space. The clown’s eyes had a hungry glow to them as it strangely pressed it’s nose to the side of my neck and inhaled deeply. Several gooey strands of saliva leaking from the clown’s parted lips and dripping onto the exposed flesh on my shoulder, much to my disgust.

“Puny little thing,” the clown growled, “Your fear smells delicious. And I am so very... very... hungry.”

Deeply uncomfortable with the situation, I raised my fist and hit the clown square in the chest with as much strength as I could muster as I practically demanded, “Don’t touch me, you fucking weirdo!”

As I should have expected, the clown didn’t even budge from the force of my hit. Instead, it slowly lifted its large head to stare at me, in what looks like disbelief. As if it could not even begin to comprehend that I would even attempt to fight back against it. 

“I... w-wait, I’m s- I didn’t mean to. I-“ I begin to babble as I felt more fear blooming in my chest. I was cut off, however, when the clown released it’s grip on one of my thighs to roughly grab at my jaw.

It’s hand can easily cover my entire face if it wanted to, and combined with it’s inhumane strength? I gulped. This thing can crush my entire skull like it was nothing.

My vision blurred as tears begin to gather at the corners of my eyes as I waited for the final blow. Yet, it never came as the clown simply threw it’s head back and laughed, seemingly pleased by my reaction. The strange entity suffers from extreme mood swings, it seems. One minute, it looked ready to tear into my flesh and the next, it was chortling as if it was just told the funniest joke in the world.

I felt it’s grip on my jaw loosen just a smidge and I could already feel how sore it was going to be. If I lived, that is. 

“Silly, silly human. You didn’t think that I’d forgotten all about our little deal, did you?” 

The clown must have noticed my puzzled expression as it sighed and rolled its eyes in exasperation, muttering to itself, “You pathetic mortals and your limitations.”

Gathering my courage, I tried to speak up but was interrupted once again.

“They will be back soon, Little One. Very soon. Once they catch wind that I have awoken from my 27 years of slumber, they will come here, searching for me. I expect you to keep your promise, Little Velda. Or else...” the clown trailed off as he dragged a line across his neck.

I swallowed, despite my mouth having gone dry as bone earlier. The message was clear, keep my promise or... death.

Seemingly satisfied and having said all he needed to say, the clown backed away from me, standing up once more. Smiling, he shook his head before he bowed, disappearing in the blink of an eye, leaving behind the sounds of tiny bells ringing in my ears once more.

Releasing a breath that I did not realise that I was holding, I quickly slumped against the ground and closed my eyes.

I’m exhausted.


	3. The New Guy

Velda jolted awake with a start. When had she fallen asleep?

Groaning, she tried to gather her bearings as she looked around. She was still lying on the floor. Bracing an arm against the ground, Velda tried to force herself to sit up. Her body was aching, her spine practically screamed at her in protest. It was really sore, perhaps she had hurt herself worse than she thought when she had fallen.

Velda felt her thighs and ankles throb slightly when she moved to get up and she hissed at the pain. What the Hell, she thought as she quickly lifted her pyjama pant’s leg to reveal large bruises, in the shape of handprints, turning a dark purple on her thighs and around her ankles.

Velda gulped.

So that was not a dream and she actually... did get grabbed by a psycho, inhuman clown. Great!

Groaning, she rolled her pant leg back down. This whole clown situation can wait until she was done with her morning routine.

—

Ding!

Humming, Velda opened up the microwave as she gingerly took out the plate of instant hashbrowns, balancing it on her fingertips as she juggled her mug of coffee and her phone in the other. It was not much but it would have to do, just enough food to tide her down until she had the time to prepare an actual meal.

Sighing, she set the plate and mug down before checking her phone.

One missed call?

Raising a brow, she took a sip of her coffee before calling the missed number.

The phone rang for a few times before someone picked up, “V? Hey, it’s Mike. You didn’t call in sick today, so I was wondering if you were alright.”

Velda blinked, processing the man’s words for a bit before she suddenly shot out of her seat, “Mike! Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, it completely slipped my mind that it’s a Monday. I’ll be there as soon as I can!”

The man chuckled good-naturedly, “It’s alright, no rush, I’m holding down the fort pretty well. See you in a bit.”

“Bye, Mike.” Velda smiled a little before she hung up the call. 

Downing her coffee in record time, she contemplated eating her hashbrowns but decided to forgo it. Instead she bustled over to her room to grab her sling bag, keys and charger before she turned off the lights and left, hoping she wouldn’t be too late.

—

“And... here. I. Am!” Velda huffed as she pushed open the heavy wooden doors of the library.

Mike Hanlon, Derry’s very own mild-mannered librarian, looked up from his seat at the information counter and smiled, “And in under 20 minutes too. I told you not to rush,”

Rolling her eyes, Velda set her bag down on the empty space beside Mike, “That’s what Boss’ always say but they don’t really mean it, Mike.”

“Whatever you say, V. Oh hey, I got someone new for you to meet.” Mike gestured to a gangly man, who was stacking some books in the corner.

Blinking a few times, Velda jokingly nudged Mike as she waved a hello, “Geez Mike, I’m late one time and I get replaced? Harsh.”

“You’re not being replaced, don’t worry. His name is Robert. I figured you’d need some more help around the library now that the school year is beginning again.” Mike explained as Velda eyed the approaching man.

He looked fairly young, with haunting green eyes, fair skin, copper locks and a jawline and cheekbones to die for.

Catching herself staring, Velda quickly shot the man a friendly smile, “Hey, Robert, was it? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around Derry, before.”

Robert returned the smile, “Ah no, I just moved here from Sweden. It’s nice to meet you...” he held out his hand as he trailed off.

“Oh,” Velda quickly took his hand in hers and gave it a firm shake, “Velda, Velda Daggenhart. Most people just call me, V, though.”

Velda made a mental note about just how tall this man was, he practically towered over her -although that is not hard to do- and she’d be lying if she said she were not just slightly intimidated by his stature.

Robert nodded, “Nice to meet you, V. It’ll be a pleasure working with you.”

Awkwardly, Velda shot him finger guns before she crossed her arms, “Heh, yeah. I’ll definitely be seeing you around town, huh? Derry’s a pretty small place, afterall.” 

Realising that she was beginning to ramble, Velda cleared her throat nervously before pointing in a random direction, “Oh, uh, hey. I, uh, need to go over there and check on something. Be back in a bit!” She chirped before shuffling over to hide within the large shelves of books.

“I... feel like she doesn’t quite like me,” Robert mumbled as he watched Velda almost run into a bookshelf as she tried to avoid being seen.

Shaking his head, Mike offered Robert a small smile, “She’s just nervous, don’t take it personally. She gets like that with everyone. Just give her a while to warm up to you.”

Nodding, the ginger haired man quietly went back to the pile of books that he was stacking previously, and continued his task.


	4. Splish Splash

Biting on her nails, Velda turned to another page of the huge, dusty tome that lay before her.

It was a slow day at the library and she had found a book all about mythological creatures, so she decided to take advantage of the free time she had, to do some reading. Velda skimmed through the pages, hoping to find some information on that damned clown and whatever “promise”, he was babbling about.

“Jersey Devil? Has hooves and bat wings... no,” She flipped a page, “Kappa? A water demon that inhabits lakes and rivers, devours disobedient children... no.”

Running a hand through her short, black hair, Velda groaned. This was taking forever.

“Mythological creatures?”

Startled, Velda looked up to see the inquisitive eyes of Robert, “Sweden has quite a lot of mythical creatures in our folklore. Any one that you’re looking for in particular?”

“Ah, um... got any shapeshifters?” Velda smiles sheepishly, mentally adding ‘That takes the form of some sort of demon clown’.

Robert looked thoughtful for a few seconds, “We do have the Nøkken. A freshwater dweller, usually changes into a man or horse to lure in his victims. Is that what you’re looking for?” He inquired with a slight tilt of his head. 

“No,” Velda shook her head dejectedly, “Thanks anyways.”

“Why are you looking for shapeshifters so diligently anyways?” Robert paused slightly before adding with a thoughtful look, “You look rather stressed.”

Blinking, Velda waved him away, “Haha, me? Stressed? No! No, everything’s... fine. I just, was really curious about shapeshifters that’s all. Had one in the back of my head and I just couldn’t remember what it was called”. Velda lies through her teeth as she practically forced a smile as casually as she could.

Robert’s eyes narrowed slightly, with a glint of what looked like suspicion. But the look was gone as quickly as it appeared.

“Ah well, I’d hate to be a downer but it’s about time we start closing up for the day, no? I’m sure Mike will let you borrow the book, however.”

Velda’s eyes widened slightly in shock, “Close up for the day?” She turned to the window and was startled to see the sun was already beginning to go down, turning the sky different shades of oranges, purples, pinks and yellows. She had been so absorbed in the book that she had not even noticed the hours that passed by.

“Shoot, I didn’t even realise. Anyways, thanks for trying to help me, Robert,” Velda smiled a little at the tall man and he returned the gesture with a small smile of his own.

“It’s no problem. I’ll be seeing you tomorrow, then?” Robert cocked his head to the side a little, “Hopefully not late.” He jokingly added.

Stifling a laugh, Velda rolled her eyes, “Yeah, no. I’ll try not be. Have a good night, Robert.”

“You, as well.”

—

Velda sighed as she turned on the tap before checking the water temperature with her hand.

Thoughts of her encounter with the demonic entity has been lingering in her mind the entire walk home. Her paranoia and anxiety getting the better of her as she kept nervously glancing around, hoping that she would not see any glimpse of that clown.

So far, she’s been alright, the creature had not appeared in what was soon going to be twenty-four full hours. Maybe she had hallucinated the whole thing?

No, Velda hissed as she glanced down at the bruises surrounding her ankle and thighs that had still yet to fade. The ache in her jaw also served as a clear sign that everything that had transpired was definitely real.

God, she needed a break.

Quickly stripping herself of her clothes and setting her glasses on the sink counter, she stepped into the bathtub once it had sufficiently filled up with water. As she worked on lathering her body and hair with soap, she hummed a random tune that came to mind, before she washed it all off. When she was done, she finally took the opportunity to sigh and lean back a little. Trying to let all her tension, that had built up since the incident that morning, wash away.

Velda’s eyes slid shut as she continued to hum to herself, letting the tune have a mind of its own as it spiralled and dropped.

However, her eyes quickly snapped open once she realised her humming had suddenly gained an echo.

There in the mirror, staring down right at her were those two glowing dots again. This time Velda knew better, knew that they were eyes watching her as she shrieked a little and covered herself, eyes that belonged to that creature from before.

The clown’s tinkling laughter filled the air before Velda blinked and the eyes were gone.

Rubbing at her eyes slightly, Velda tried to determine whether or not she had actually seen those pair of eyes or whether her paranoia was finally getting the better of her.

Before she could decide, however, a hand suddenly shot out of the bubble filled water of the bathtub and grabbed at her arm with an inhumane amount of strength.

Suppressing the urge to scream, Velda bit her lip and tried to fight back against the arm. Yanking and tugging at Velda’s limb, the arm did not appear to want to let go until it suddenly released it’s iron grip and Velda’s arm flew back and smacked her across the face from the force that she was pulling with.

“Ow.” she mumbles as she quickly uses her other hand to cradle her hurt arm against her body, eyes scanning the water desperately for any more signs of paranormal happenings.

When nothing happened after a few minutes, Velda gulped before she forcefully yanked the plug out from the drain, scrambling out of the bathtub and reaching for a towel to dry herself as quickly as humanly possible. She has had enough bath time encounters for today.

In fact, she has had enough bath time encounters to last a lifetime. She hoped.


	5. Drenched

Velda cast one last weary glance over her shoulders as she attempted to stir her steaming mug of coffee with trembling hands.

Letting out a sigh, she finally found it in herself to sit down at her dining table and let herself breath.

Every little noise now startled her, every little creak and echo in her suddenly too empty house set her on edge and all she could do was blame that stupid clown that had caused her this much paranoia. 

Velda’s head ached, her hands trembled, her eyes teared up from tiredness, and she knew everything would only continue to spiral downwards from there. Any attempt at remembering this “promise” that she made had been fruitless. Wasting her nighttime away by furiously scribbling any possible reasons down on paper. Yet, all her notes were promptly torn and thrown away into her waste paper basket. It pained her to waste her pages and she was still no closer to finding out what the being wanted with her. 

Her still shaky hands cautiously lifted the mug to her lips as she took a small sip, feeling the liquid warm her mouth and throat before eventually settling in her stomach. Velda was practically running on fumes, having lost the appetite to eat since yesterday, her health was going downhill once more and yet she made no move to prevent it. She could eat later when the knot, caused by her anxiousness, in her stomach finally left.

Then, Velda’s alarm suddenly blared from her phone that she had lying on the counter near her, the loud noise startling her as she almost dropped her coffee.

Velda’s anxiety levels rapidly spiked as she quickly set her coffee safely down on the dining table and her free hand went to rest near her collarbone as she tried to focus on her breathing to calm down.

My alarm’s never startled me this badly before, Velda pondered quietly as she reached over to shut it off. It was either the sleep deprivation or the clown had spooked her more deeply than she previously thought.

Groaning when she realised what her alarm meant, Velda went to pinch the bridge of her nose, silently cussing to herself at the thought of having to drag her exhausted body down to the library for work. Yet, despite her reluctance, Velda was able to force herself out of her chair. She still needed this job and she was not just going to lose it just because of some dumb clown.

—

Stepping off of the bus, Velda let out a breath that she didn’t realise she was holding. Her paranoia had persisted throughout the bus ride and it was slowly driving her insane.

Velda swore up and down that at every single corner, she could feel eyes watching her. Cold, unfeeling eyes. As beautifully bright as the most golden of honeys and yet, they filled her with a sense of dread. 

Taking her glasses from their perch of the bridge of her nose, Velda quickly cleaned at them with her shirt, wiping away the condensation that had collected on the lenses. Her vision became blurry as she observed her surroundings, trying to make them out as she squinted her eyes slightly to focus.

The colours were like little blobs as she turned her head here and there, nothing too out of place.

Except for... that.

A large, red blob. It looked very out of place and it was moving towards her?

Swiftly placing her glasses back where they belonged, Velda blinked, hoping the red blob was merely an apparition. However, it became clear that it was not an apparition but was in fact, a balloon. A strange balloon that floated directly at her eye level and seemed to be moving towards her.

As the balloon turned, it revealed the words “I ♥️ Derry” printed onto its side and Velda raised a brow, curious. It looked like an exact replica of the balloons in her dream.

Where had this balloon even come from?

Eyeing the peculiar floating object nervously, Velda immediately attempted to sidestep it. However, it soon became clear the balloon was intent on blocking her way as it subtlety shifted, even with the lack of a breeze to cause such an action, to block her path once more. 

“Oookay?” Velds mumbled quietly to herself as she came to a stop, hoping the balloon would just move out of her way by itself.

Alas, the object seemed to mock her as it came to a standstill as well, as if staring her down.

Taking a quick glance at her phone to check the time, Velda groaned, “Look, I don’t have the time for this!” She shouted to no one in particular as she glared hard at the floating, red object.

Stubbornly, the balloon remained still and frustrated, Velda reached out a hand to grab at the string of the balloon, hoping to just move the thing out of her way.

However, as soon as her fingers merely brushed the string, the balloon popped, startling Velda into blinking and letting out a yelp of surprise as she felt something splatter on her.

Furrowing her brows in annoyance, Velda opened her eyes, ready to just continue on her merry way when she realised that she could see nothing but red.

Puzzled, she took off her glasses, thinking that a piece of latex from the balloon had obscured them when she realised with a shock that it was definitely not latex.

Red. Red everywhere. 

Red dripped from her wet hair, red stained her clothes, red covered her exposed flesh. Red practically coated Velda’s entire being and once her nose caught a whiff of a very familiar coppery scent, she emitted a loud shriek as she gazed down in horror at the vibrantly coloured mess.

Blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Doot doot doot~ I like this clown and boi, do I regret liking this clown. Doot, doot, doot~
> 
> I did some art for this fic. Yes, I draw. Yes, I drew stuff for my own fic. XD https://pyromaniac-skeleton.tumblr.com/post/188583448193/they-say-that-eyes-are-the-window-to-the-soul-but


End file.
